Crossover Ghibli
by Osamushi
Summary: Chihiro acaba de mudarse, y su mas grande miedo es que no le agrade, pronto descubrirá que la mudanza no pudo ser tan mala, eL unico problema es aquel chico misterioso de nombre Haku que hara que la vida de Chihiro de un vuelco total.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crossover Ghibli**_

**Otro universo**

**Capitulo 1.- Una nueva casa, una nueva vida**

Chihiro Ogino, de diez años, era una niña completamente normal. Vivía con sus padres disfrutando de una buena condición económica gracias al trabajo de su papá, sin embargo el prestigioso empleo hizo que la familia Ogino tuviese que cambiar de casa por cuarta vez en su corta vida.

La niña parecía aburrirse de tantos cambios. Había aprendido a vivir en constantes traslados de ciudad provocando que no pudiese tener un amigo de verdad en ninguno de los lugares en que estaba. Ninguno… o tal vez si. Su grande y gorda rata rosa que la acompañaba a todos lados y era su eterno compañero. Se llamaba Boh y le gustaba estar a los hombros de la jovencita. Había sido un regalo de sus padres para disipar un poco la soledad de la pequeña, siendo así su pequeño confidente. No obstante, a parte de su mascota, no tenía amigos humanos… Pero esta vez podría hacerlos puesto a que su padre le había prometido que esta vez habían llegado para quedarse. Ya era un cuarto traslado, una cuarta ciudad, una cuarta casa y una cuarta escuela. Tal vez ahora podría llevarse bien con sus compañeros.

Chihiro veía su nueva y hermosa casa con un pequeño suspiro.

¿Te gusta, boh? –dijo ella acariciando a la rata mientras sonreía- Ahora vamos a vivir aquí.

La casa era azul de dos pisos con un bello antejardín. Suspiró de nuevo y miró a sus padres ayudando a descargar el camión de la mudanza junto con los empleados de la compañía de inmobiliaria.

Chihiro –decía Yuko, su madre, con una caja en brazos pasando a su lado- Ve a ayudar a descargar algunas cajas, es mucho trabajo.

Si, mamá –dijo la niña y se encaminó al camión para tomar una caja

La castaña habia tomado una muy ligera, la cual debía contener sus peluches. Se giró para llevarlo dentro de la casa, pero algo le llamó la atención. Dos niñas corrían riendo y saltando en el patio vecino que también tenia un enorme antejardín. La que parecía mayor se detuvo y notó que chihiro la estaba observando. Pareció decirle algo a su hermana pequeña de no más de 4 años y fue corriendo con una gran sonrisa hacia donde se dirigía la joven con la rata.

Hola –saludó la chica al acercarse corriendo a Chihiro- Soy tu nueva vecina. Bienvenida al barrio. Me llamo Kusakabe Satsuki – le sonrió ampliamente y le estiro su mano y estrecho la de la joven con la caja en brazos. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y muy corto. Chihiro sonrió. Parecían tener la misma edad

Onee-chan! –decía la pequeña hermana de Satsuki corriendo a duras penas tras su hermana, pero tropezó dando varias volteretas rodando por el suelo llegando a golpear las piernas de chihiro que por la impresión soltó la caja e hizo que los peluches se regaran por el suelo. Boh se asustó y se escondió entre la coleta de su dueña y asomó la cabeza cautelosamente.

Mei! –dijo Satsuki levantando a una muy aturdida pequeña y sacudiendo la tierra- No deberías ser tan descuidada, a la próxima podrías hacerte daño

Lo siento, nee-chan –dijo la niña con los ojos girando levemente y desaturdiéndose moviendo la cabeza. Tomó atención entonces a los felpudos en el suelo- Ahh! Que lindos son! –dijo la pequeña tomando a un gatito con cintita roja al cuello

Disculpa –dijo Satsuki a Chihiro- Creo que se han ensuciado, te ayudare a recogerlos –dijo tomando unos cinco al mismo tiempo y poniéndolos en la caja nuevamente

No importa –dijo chihiro tomando los demás y poniéndolos en su lugar

Ella es mi hermana Mei –dijo la chica de cabello corto señalando a su hermana- Aun no nos has dicho tu nombre.

Mi nombre es Ogino Chihiro –dijo la chica sonriendo- ¿Viven aquí hace mucho?

¿Eh? No hace mucho, nos mudamos aquí hace un par de años. Cuando mi madre se enfermó, quisimos mudarnos para vivir en la ciudad y también para estar más cerca del hospital. Gracias a Dios ella se mejoró todo esta bien ahora –dijo sonriendo

¿Cuantos años tienes?-dijo Mei mirando a chihiro

Yo? Tengo diez años

¡Igual que mi Nee-chan!-dijo la pequeña emocionada

¿Tienes diez años? Vas en quinto de primaria? –dijo Chihiro mirando a la mayor de las hermanas

Si, voy en el instituto Laputa

¿De veras? –dijo chihiro sonriendo- Es la escuela en la que me han inscrito mis padres. Ya me han comprado mi uniforme y también mis libros.

Es posible que quedemos en el mismo grupo

Sería estupendo –dijo Chihiro sintiendo que algo se removía inquieto en su cabello. Con sumo cuidado sacó el bulto rosa que peleaba por desenredarse de la cabellera castaña y seguía moviéndose aun después de que chihiro la había sacado. La rata parpadeo un par de veces y miró a las nuevas inquilinas

¡Que linda rata! –dijo Satsuki fascinada con el roedor

¡Quiero ver! –decía la pequeña Mei tratando de ver mejor.

Se llama Boh y es mi mejor amigo –dijo Chihiro posando a la rata en el sombrero de paja de la niñita

¡Seremos amigos también, Boh! –dijo Mei dando vueltas en su lugar mientras la ratita se aferraba como podía al sombrero

Ya basta, Mei –dijo su hermana sacando a Boh de su cabeza y pasándosela a Chihiro- Nosotras tenemos un gato atigrado naranja. No le gusta casar ratones. Mas bien simpatiza con ellos, así que no creo que Boh este en peligro

Me alegro de eso –dijo la chica poniéndose a su rata nuevamente en el hombro- Mañana iré a clases, no quiero perderme nada

¿Yo seré tu guía si? Conozco muy bien todo el lugar

Muchas gracias –dijo chihiro con una sonrisa

¡Chihiro! –dijo su padre llamándola- ¡Ya esta todo dentro, ayúdanos a acomodar todo y trae esa caja que llevas a tu cuarto!

¡Si! –dijo la chica y se volteo a sus nuevas amigas- Me debo ir, nos vemos mañana

El instituto Laputa está muy cerca de aquí, ¿te parece si te vengo a buscar?

Claro –dijo la chica tomando nuevamente su caja en brazos- Hasta mañana

Chihiro entró sonriendo a casa. Era tan hermosa por dentro que por fuera. La niña dejó la caja con sus peluches en lo que sería su nueva habitación. Espaciosa, linda y de color verde claro. La niña se tiró sobre el colchón de su cama aun sin fresadas y tomó a Boh entre sus manos.

Parece que la pasaremos bien aquí, ¿No crees, Boh? –dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Su mascota pareció entender lo que su dueña dijo, porque la niña creyó ver que el animalito asentía.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Una nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros

¡Chihiro! –decía una voz desde el piso inferior- ¡Ya es hora de levantarte! ¡Se te esta haciendo tarde y la vecina ya ha venido por ti!

¡¿Qué? –dijo Chihiro poniéndose de pie rápidamente mandando a volar a Boh quien seguía dormido y cayó sobre su almohada

La niña entró al baño y salió en un parpadeo, se vistió en segundos. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la habitación con su mochila se observó en el espejo de pie que tenía. El uniforme era muy lindo, consistía en un saco con escote en V hasta la altura del pecho, de color negro y apegado al cuerpo sin mangas, con una camisa blanca larga y una cinta azul adornando su cuello. La falda era azul oscuro hasta unos 10 centímetros sobre las rodillas y terminando con medias negras relativamente largas con unos zapatos negros hermosos. Luego de contemplarse unos momentos se despidió de su rata que aun dormía y corrió escaleras abajo para ir a la puerta principal, no sin antes recibir su almuerzo de parte de su madre, que, al parecer, no se sorprendía que su hija se atrasara una vez más.

¡Buenos días! –dijo Satsuki mirando a una muy apurada Chihiro- No hace falta que te apures tanto –dijo divertida- Hoy es lunes y los lunes siempre hay unos minutos extra ya que el director da los anuncios de la semana frente a la escuela.

¿A si? –dijo chihiro recuperando el aliento

¡Adiós, nee-chan! ¡Adiós, chihiro-chan! –dijo una vocecita y al girarse encontraron a Mei desde el segundo piso de la casa vecina haciéndoles señales con su bracito

¡Adiós, Mei-chan! –dijo Chihiro devolviéndole el saludo y luego miro a Satsuki y empezaron su travesía.

Me imagine que el uniforme te sentaría bien –comentó Satsuki mirando a la chica mientras caminaban al instituto- Es uniforme de la escuela es muy popular

Es mas bonito que el que tenía en mi antigua escuela- decía dando una rápida mirada a su uniforme nuevo- ¿El uniforme de los chicos es así de lindo?

No, es igual a todos –dijo con una sonrisa divertida- No sé por qué siempre se empeñan a hacer el de ellos tan monótonamente negro

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír y dentro de poco llegaron al enorme edificio que resultó ser el instituto Laputa, el prestigioso colegio acreditado por el estado. Chihiro pudo perfectamente confundirlo con un castillo medieval, era enorme y de color amarillo, parecía tener más vegetación que otra cosa en sus territorios. Satsuki la animó a caminar al colegio. La castaña miraba con curiosidad a todos los alumnos que entraban en la misma dirección.

Oye, escuché que hay un nuevo integrante del grupo de natación, ha de ser muy bueno si Lin-sensei lo reclutó- escuchaba que decían

¡¿Ya viste las fotos que están vendiendo de Howl-sensei? ¡Se ve divino!

Otra vez la maldita bruja de la directora me dio un castigo. Ojala fuera tan buena como su hermana. Son igual de feas, pero su hermana es mas amable

Son los profesores –dijo Satsuki a chihiro quien escuchaba con atención las conversaciones ajenas- La gran mayoría de los profesores aquí son muy jóvenes. El maestro Howell Jenkins o solo Howl, como prefiere que lo llamen es el maestro de lengua extranjera. Tal parece que ha viajado por todo el mundo. Tiene su propio fan-club por ser tan apuesto y seductor. El es… simplemente hermoso –dijo la chica sonrojándose levemente.

Las chicas pasaron por un enorme pasillo con el techo extremadamente alto. La niña solo seguía a su amiga al auditorio para la charla de la semana.

También esta la maestra de Lenguaje – continuó Satsuki una vez llegaron al ruidoso auditorio y se sentaban juntas- Sophie Hatter, una bella joven mujer recién egresada como profesora de la universidad Kingsburry. Es muy linda, tiene el cabello corto y blanco… eh, si totalmente blanco –confirmó la chica al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amiga- Es completamente natural, y eso la hace tan bonita, tiene afición por el orden y la limpieza. Se dice que hay una relación amorosa entre ella y el maestro Howl –dijo en un susurro

Un hermoso hombre de cabello negro y vestimenta ligeramente extravagante entro conversando animadamente con una jovencita de cabello corto y plateado con una falda azul y una linda camisa celeste. Parecían llevarse bastante bien, pero la cara de ella se frunció un poco al ver a un increíble número de fans rodeando a Howl. La chica se fue de allí enfurecida al ver la sonrisa de su compañero ante las muestras de afecto de las estudiantes. Luego de lograr separarse del grupo, el pelinegro tomó asiento junto a Sophie pero ella parecía estar de verdad enojada aun con las insistencias de él quien decía no tener la culpa de ser tan irresistible.

Esos son el maestro Howl y la profesora Sophie –dijo Satsuki al ver que chihiro había visto toda la escena- La verdad es que sería lindo que se casaran, hacen muy buena pareja.

¿Y esa de allá quien es? –dijo chihiro a una enérgica joven de cabello largo marrón y un buzo naranja que se sentaba al lado de Sophie.

Ah! Ella es la profesora de gimnasia –dijo la chica de cabello corto- Está cargada de energía y siempre es muy trabajadora. Es amable con los demás pero algo codiciosa con el dinero –dijo con una risita nerviosa- Además es la jefa del equipo de nado. Suele ser muy exigente con sus pupilos, además según se hay un nuevo "descubrimiento" que ella hizo. Es un chico que nada como un pez y además es muy popular, estoy segura que hoy lo verás.

Ah… ya veo –dijo la niña ligeramente interesada en el grupo de natación. Adoraba el agua y podría ser que se inscribiera en ese taller.

¡ATENCIÓN! –escuchó Chihiro por los altavoces haciendo que todos los presentes en el auditorio se sobresaltaran- ¡Buenos días y bienvenidos sean a esta nueva semana de clases!-dijo la mujer con voz estridente

¿Quién es ella? –dijo Chihiro en un susurró a su amiga

La directora de la escuela, Yubaba-sama –dijo Satsuki con una mezcla de miedo y respeto- Es una mujer muy avarienta y ve siempre su propio beneficio. Tiene espías por toda la escuela y obliga a los profesores a vigilar siempre los corredores para que nada le ocurre a las instalaciones por causa de vándalos, solo para no tener que pagar reparaciones. Esa mujer parece saber cada acontecimiento en la escuela, castiga de manera cruel y vergonzosa a quienes desobedecen. Se dice que es una bruja.

Chihiro miró a la mujer con el micrófono. Parecía de temer. Era una anciana baja y rechoncha, con un pelo canoso tomado en un tomate alto. Su maquillaje era horrible y le hacía parecer una bruja y resaltar más sus ojos saltones. Usaba un vestido azul demasiado retro e infinitos anillos vistosos en sus arrugadas manos.

¡El taller de natación reclutará nuevos candidatos esta semana para participar en el campeonato que se llevará a cabo dentro de un mes, dado que como mínimo se requieren 2 concursantes y solo tenemos a uno por el momento! –la bruja hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicar a un joven de cabello verde oscuro y melena, de ojos verdes y mirada seria subiera al escenario- ¡El joven Nigihayami Kohaku nushi, quien a sido nuestro orgullo desde su reciente descubierta habilidad en natación!

Muchas gracias, directora –dijo el joven con una pequeña reverencia parándose junto a la mujer

Los vítores de todos en el auditorio y los innumerables gritos de las chicas se escucharon por todo el salón. La profesora Lin se erguía de orgullo al saber que su protegido era tan adorado y por ser el mejor de su academia.

Chihiro miró al joven, era realmente hermoso… hermoso? ¡Que rayos le sucedía! Se sonrojo y satsuki que también aplaudía la miró.

El es la mas reciente estrella de natación de la escuela – dijo la chica mirando a chihiro- Nigihayami-kun ha estado aquí desde hace 3 meses y ya se ha ganado el corazón de miles aquí por su actitud tan seria y linda cara. Viene de la escuela privada Silver Dragon.

Increíble… -dijo la chica mirando a kohaku sobre el escenario con su mirada seria- La escuela privada Silver Dragon, pero ahí solo va gente dotada y con prestigio monetario!

Lo se, es por esa razón también por la que es tan codiciado. Su posición económica es admirable, además es aplicado, estudioso y gran deportista. Si alguien puede ser tan popular como el solo queda el maestro Howl.

¡Y debo informarles que esta semana ha llegado una nueva estudiante a nuestro prestigioso instituto! –dijo Yubaba con imponente voz- ¡Pase al frente la señorita Ogino Chihiro!

La chica se quedó paralizada. Satsuki parecía tan sorprendida como ella.

Vamos niña –dijo Yubaba de forma hostil

Chihiro no sabía que hacer, dio una mirada a su amiga quien asintió. La niña tenía miedo, pero solo se puso de pie y caminó hasta la escalera con la vista baja y la cara roja. Subió peldaño por peldaño sintiendo que los alumnos clavaban su mirada en ella. Chihiro llegó sobre el escenario aun mirando a sus pies, luego comenzó a elevar la vista tímidamente y descubrió que el chico de cabello verde oscuro la miraba y le sonreía para darle confianza. La joven se sonrojo de golpe.

Pues bienvenida a nuestra escuela, querida –dijo Yubaba con una maligna sonrisa- Espero no tener que verte en mi oficina.

No lo creo, directora –dijo chihiro con una tímida sonrisa- Por que creo que el que haga algo malo aquí se las verá muy mal con usted.

Todo el alumnado se puso a reír por el comentario valiente de la joven incluyendo a los profesores que reían disimuladamente. Chihiro pareció ver una tos disimulada de parte de Kohaku que escondía una pequeña risita. La joven sonrió.

Me alegro que hayas entendido el mensaje –dijo Yubaba algo ceñuda- Ahora vete a tu asiento.

La niña dio una última mirada al chico. El la veía con una tranquila mirada. Chihiro bajó y volvió a su asiento junto a Satsuki.

Eso estuvo muy bien Chihiro –dijo la niña mirando a Chihiro- Nadie se le ha enfrentado a Yubaba frente al alumnado antes.

Pareces tener mucho valor –dijo un joven de cabello castaño de unos 16 años del otro lado de la niña- Me llamo Ashitaka, de segundo año de preparatoria, mucho gusto –dijo el joven- ¿Te interesaría entrar al equipo de arquería?

Claro que no, Ashitaka –dijo una niña de cabello corto y color paja del otro lado de el- Ella de seguro querrá entrar al equipo de Ecología y conservación del ambiente –dijo la joven mirando a Chihiro con una sonrisa- Me llamo San, mucho gusto. Y dime, ¿te interesa el grupo ecológico?

La verdad es que… -dijo Chihiro sonriendo apenada- Tengo intenciones de entrar al equipo de nado.

Que mala suerte –dijo san con un suspiro- Pareces tener mucho carácter. Sería bueno para nuestro grupo ¿Verdad, Satsuki-chan? –dijo mirando a la jovencita

Así es, San-sempai –dijo Satsuki mirando a Chihiro- Nuestro grupo se encarga de la conservación del jardín de la escuela y tambien hacemos plantaciones y limpiamos en las cercanías con la intención de preservar el medio ambiente.

Ya veo-dijo Chihiro con una risita nerviosa- Por el momento, quiero saber con quién debo hablar para inscribirme en el equipo de natación.

Con la maestra Lin-dijo Ashitaka- Aunque también podrías hablar con el capitán del equipo: Nigihayami-san

A si? –dijo Chihiro mirando como todos se iban ya luego de terminada la ceremonia de inicio de la semana e iban a sus clases- Mejor lo dejo para mas tarde…

No –dijo San poniéndose de pie- Ya debes haberte enterado por Satsuki-chan lo popular que es Nigihayami-kun en esta academia. Miles de chicas querrán la vacante. Así que mejor apresúrate si quieres una oportunidad.


	3. Chapter 3

antes que todo, gracias por leer esta peque a historia

igual quiero agradecer por los comentarios y pido perdon si no puedo actualizar tan pronto como esperan, pero he cambiado algunos detalles de la historia original, y ahora pido su gran ayuda

me gustaria saber que personajes quisieran que se integraran al fic asi como su lugar por ejemplo Howl es maestro de lengua

asi quisiera saber si desean a algun personaje en especial

tambien que a partir del capitulo 4 se acaba la historia original y da inicio a mi historia

muchas gracias y espero su apoyo 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3.- Nuevo grupo, nuevos amigos parte 1**

Ambas chicas se despidieron de los sempais y se separaron para irse cada uno a su respectiva clase. Chihiro estaba un poco inquieta. Solo hasta ahora se estaba preguntando donde quedaría su salón.

Satsuki - dijo Chihiro algo preocupada fuera del auditorio- No te lo pregunté ayer, ¿pero en que curso estas tú? Mi madre me dijo que estoy en el 5-B

¡Estoy en ese mismo grupo! –dijo su amiga emocionada y tomando la mano de Chihiro- No te preocupes, te presentare a mis compañeros, no habrá problemas. Además nuestro salón queda junto al de Nigihayami-kun –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

En verdad que es popular –dijo Chihiro con una sonrisa nerviosa y comenzando a andar

Mejor nos apresuramos-advirtió la chica de cabello marrón

Ambas niñas se encaminaron apremiantes por el pasillo tratando de mezclarse en la multitud de alumnos que salían del auditorio. Ambas se separaron ante los descuidados choques que se hacían en el gentío.

¿Satsuki-chan? –preguntaba chihiro mirando alrededor y empujando a gente para darse paso- ¿Satsuki-chan? ¿Dónde estás?

Una mano la sacó de entre los alumnos que estaban por ahogarla ya hacia un sector un poco mas disipado de personas. Chihiro jadeó y miró algo sorprendida a su rescatante.

¿Estás bien? –dijo el joven salvador

¿Tú… no eres? –dijo la chica algo aturdida

Lamento mi descortesía –dijo el ojiverde y con una elegante reverencia se presento- Me llamo Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, muchísimo gusto y tú eres la joven valiente que acaba de enfrentar a Yubaba-sama, la señorita Ogino Chihiro ¿no es así?

S-si… -dijo la niña sonrojada y haciendo un par de torpes reverencias- Mucho gusto en conocerte.

Bienvenida a nuestro instituto, Ogino-san –dijo Kohaku con una agradable sonrisa- Espero llevarnos bien.

Claro –dijo la niña sonriendo

¡Chihiro-chan!-escuchó entre la muchedumbre y divisó una mano que sobresalía de entre las cabezas

¡Satsuki-chan! –exclamó la chica y tomó la mano para poder sacar a su amiga por completos antes de que muriese ahogada

Gracias… -dijo la jovencita de cabello corto jadeando agotada- Lamento eso, ahora que la multitud se despeja, podemos caminar ya sin problemas… ¡ara!… ¿Nigihayami-kun…? -dijo Satsuki algo sorprendida de ver a ambos juntos

Kusakabe-kun –dijo Kohaku en son de saludo- Solo estaba conociendo a Ogino-san

Esta en mi clase, Nigihayami-kun –dijo Satsuki sonriendo y tomando a Chihiro del brazo- Si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo también a él. Yo soy la delegada de la clase y el es delegado de su clase.

Bueno… no es por que yo quiera –dijo el chico frunciendo un poco el entrecejo- La mayoría votó por mí y no pude negarme ante las insistencias.

La joven de cabello marrón se puso a reír.

Bien, debemos irnos y tu también- dijo despidiéndose del ojiverde-Debemos poner iniciar el consejo de curso.

Si, nos vemos luego –se despidió el chico y luego miró a Chihiro con cariño- Si sigues siendo tan valiente, es probable que también te presenten a algún cargo importante en tu clase.

De eso no cabe duda- confirmó Satsuki mirando a su amiga que estaba algo nerviosa ante tanto apoyo- Bien, nos vemos luego ¿eh?

Satsuki sacó casi a rastras a Chihiro se hay y la obligó a correr tras ella. La joven de cola de caballo se había quedado muda ante la amabilidad de tan apuesto chico. Su amiga se había detenido frente a la puerta de un salón de clases que tenía un cartel con la leyenda "5-B". Chihiro tardó un par de segundos en caer en cuenta que su compañera le estaba hablando.

… el salón de clases también sirve de sala de juntas algunas veces- decía satsuki- El salón junto al nuestro es el del 6-A y allí esta Nigihayami-kun. Es muy serio en todo lo que hace y nos conocemos desde que fuimos elegidos como delegados de la clase ¡Ya verás cuando conozcas a mis amigos, te caerán muy bien!

Ah… si –dijo Chihiro algo nerviosa

Bien, pasemos –dijo su amiga y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta de golpe y entró con paso seguro al salón.

Satsuki se dirigió al escritorio del frente y todos guardaron silencio absoluto al ver que la delegada había llegado y prestaron atención.

Buenos dias, chicos –dijo la jovencita con una gran sonrisa- Hoy antes de comenzar con nuestro habitual consejo, voy a presentarles a una nueva compañera. Por favor, pasa –dijo a chihiro que aun seguia parada fuera del salón.

La chica entró timidamente y se paró frente a todos mientras que la delegada escribia su nombre completo en la pizarra y le sonria.

Ella es Ogino Chihiro –explicó Sarsuki a la clase quien veía a la "nueva" con interes- Ya todos deben conocerla por su reciente enfrentamiento con nuestra _querida_ directora

Varios estudiantes rieron al recordar el pequeño comentario valiente de la chica en el auditorio y comenzaron a verla con mas simpatía.

Viene recién llegando a la ciudad y por trabajo de su padre se ha mudado. Por favor, sean buenos con ella y guienla si necesita ayuda ¿si?-Dijo Satsuki y muchos asintieron

Bienvenida, Ogino-san –dijo una chica de dos largas trenzas marrones y de mirada dulce

SI, no te preocupes de nada, nosotros estamos para cuidar de ti- dijo un chico sentado junto a la chica de trenzas

Que galante, Pazu-kun –dijo una chica sentada tras él con un gran moño rojo adornando su cabello

Ya sabes –dijo con arrogancia- Soy un caballero, verdad, Cita?

Si claro –dijo la chica de trenzas con todo sarcasmo

¡Oye! –dijo Pazu tratando de encontrar una explicación a su comportamiento, haciendo que Cita y todos sus compañeros empezaran a reír. Y luego empezaran a darle la bienvenida de diferentes formas a Chihiro.

Muchas gracias-dijo la chica sonriendo y dando una ligera reverencia

Chihiro, ve a sentarte junto a Kiki-chan –dijo Satsuki indicando un asiento vacio junto a la chica de moño rojo junto a la ventana.

Chihiro obedeció y llegó al pupitre sonde dejó su mochila sobre la mesa

Hola –dijo su vecina de mesa- Me llamo Kiki, bienvenida al curso. Ellos son Lucita (o Cita como prefiere que la llamen) y Pazu –dijo señalandolos respectivamente

Mucho gusto –dijo Chihiro con una sonrisa

No te preocupes por Pazu -dijo Cita con una sonrisa traviesa- Normalmente es algo torpe pero tiene buenas intenciones

No me hagas quedar mal con los nuevos –dijo el chico a modo de Berrinche

Solo dice la verdad –dijo Kiki riendo de buena gana

Muy bien chicos –dijo Satsuki tratando de llamar la atención del curso- El festival de nuestra escuela será en 2 semanas, así que no olviden dar sus propuestas a lo que este año podríamos hacer como salón. Incluyendo posibles alianzas con otros cursos. Solo me queda recordarles los anuncios de la directora. Recuerden las vacantes para el equipo de natación para el campeonato que se llevará a cabo dentro de un tiempo.

Dime, Ogino-san –dijo Pazu volteandose para verla- ¿Te interesa inscribirte en el club de mecanica? ¡Estamos haciendo un diseño de un aeroplano!

¿Un aeroplano? –dijo Kiki ron una ceja alzada- ¿Y como se supone que paga eso la escuela? Yubaba-sama no les dará un centavo para su proyecto

Ya nos las arreglaremos-dijo el despreocupadamente

El club de arqueología es donde estoy yo –dijo Cita- Normalmente hacemos paseos a ruinas y aprendemos de las culturas milenarias

Eso suena muy interesante… -dijo Chihiro

Yo no tengo tiempo para actividades extracurriculares –dijo Kiki poniendo sus brazos en su nuca- Ayudo a mi familia haciendo entregas a domicilio.

Diganme… ¿qué toca a la primera hora? –dijo chihiro con curiosidad

Inglés –dijeron los tres al unísono con diferentes reacciones. Cita parecia sonrojada y timida, Pazu parecía fastidiado y Kiki tenía las manos en las mejillas con una expresión soñadora.

Si mal no recuerdo, esa materia la imparte… -dijo Chihiro haciendo memoria

El profesor Howl –dijo Satsuki sentandose junto a ella en su pupitre.

El profesor Howl es tan hermoso… -dijo Kiki con una voz soñadora

Es elegante y carismatico –dijo Cita ligeramente apenada

Un caballero total… -dijo Satsuki con expresión embelazada y ojos cerrados

Ya volvieron a sus cabales, ¿trio de soñadoras? –dijo una voz risueña desde la espalda de Chihiro, era un chico pelirrojo, pecoso y con un enorme par de lentes- Hola, soy Tombo. Espero que no te unas a los sueños de estas chicas, se ponen así cada vez que nos toca Inglés

¡No seas tan antipatico, Tombo! –dijo Kiki poniendose de pie y reprendiendo al chico- ¡El maestro Howl es…!

¿Soy qué? –dijo una sensual voz varonil

Propuesta para puesto de futuro director

Hayao Miyazaki

Totoro

A Joe Hisaishi pensaba ponerlo, pero he decidido que será el próximo maestro en especialidad de musica


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentario

Este capitulo tiene advertencia ( procuren leerlo en casa y no en un lugar publico, no me hago responsable de ataques de risa que no se puedan controlar)

Una vez dicho esto

Quiero dedicar este capitulo al usuario : leihej

Espero lo disfrutes y gracias por tus buenos consejos

**Capitulo 3.- Nuevo grupo, nuevos amigos parte 2**

**¡cuidado con la maestra Sophie!**

Todos se giraron abruptamente al notar al hombre que sonreía plácidamente delante de ellos. El profesor Howl se había inclinado a su altura para escuchar su conversación.

¿Señorita Laputa, podría repetirme lo que han dicho?-dijo de manera amable.

El… el qué…?-tartamudeó la niña roja como un tomate- Nada… nada! Nada, profesor!

Vamos a comenzar la clase, así que le pido de favor que me acompañe con la lectura del primer párrafo, si? – sonrió de manera encantadora y toco la nariz de la chica con la punta del dedo.

¿Laputa…?- pensó la Chihiro extrañada- Como la escuela.

Los suspiros alrededor no se hicieron esperar y Lucita parecía haber concentrado toda su sangre en su cara. El maestro Howl se puso en pie y puso sus ojos en Chihiro.

Vaya! Si es la valiente chica nueva- Sonrió maravillado de la vida, hizo unos malabares con sus manos y de la nada sacó una pequeña rosa y se la entregó a la niña.

Bienvenida a nuestra humilde institución, señorita…

O…Ogino… Ogino Chihiro… -balbuceó la chica sonrojada al aceptar el adorable gesto del maestro.

Pero que nombre mas encantador- comentó- Espero que te sientas muy bien aquí. Soy el profesor Howell Jenkins, pero dime Howl.

Claro, maestro Howl –sonrió la niña ante muchas miradas de envidia.

Buena chica, ahora pasaremos a la clase. Si mal no recuerdo para hoy tenían una tarea pendiente. No te preocupes, Ogino-san- dijo el maestro- Como es tu primer día te lo dejaré pasar, pero solo por hoy –dijo acercándose a la cara de la niña- O mis demás alumnas creerán que te doy un trato especial, no?

Pues… -susurró la castaña nerviosa al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en su nuca.

Howl soltó una débil risa y se fue directo al pizarrón donde escribió la leyenda "Cómo conjugar el verbo To be". Chihiro suspiró aliviada al sentir que ya no tenía a nadie mirándola de mala manera.

Vaya, pero que suerte tienes! –le susurró Satsuki- Deberías guardar esa rosa en tu diario.

Si quieres te la regalo… -comenzó a decir la chica cuando escucho el golpe de la tiza rota sobre el pizarrón.

El cuerpo del maestro estaba tenso y los trozos de la tiza rota estaban regados por el suelo. Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que escucharon unos ligeros sollozos de la cabeza gacha del maestro. Al darse la vuelta el profesor Howl tenía los ojos envueltos en lágrimas y un pequeño tic afectaba a su ceja izquierda. Miró a Chihiro con el sufrimiento reflejado en su cara. Fue directamente hacia ella y la encaró con las manos sujetando fuertemente la mesa.

¡¿ACASO PIENSA REGALAR LA FLOR QUE CON TANTO APRECIO LE HE DADO? –exclamó con voz chillona y las lagrimas bañando sus ojos- ¡¿ACASO NO SIENTE EL MISMO AFECTO QUE YO COMIENZO A SENTIR POR USTED? ¡OH, AGONIA! ¡OH DESHONRA MAS GRANDE HE SENTIDO EN MI CORAZON DE AMANTE, CUYO DESPRECIO DE MI PRESENTE DE TOTAL ENTREGA HA SIDO RECHAZADO POR VUESTRA MANO!

Tomó las manos de Chihiro entre las suyas y de manera dramática, el profesor Howl se arrodillo ante ella.

¡OH, BENDITA VIRGEN, MOSTRADME UN ATISBO DE AMOR QUE OBSEQUIE A ESTA POBRE ALMA CARENTE DE LUZ! ¡QUE CON SOLO RECHAZAR UNA ROSA QUE NUNCA SERÁ MAS BELLA QUE SU PORTADORA, HE SIDO HERIDO MÁS QUE CON LA MAS REBELDE ESPADA JAMAS FORJADA! ¡PORQUE ACABAIS DE HERIR MI AMOR Y MI HONOR, ADORADA SEÑORA!

Todos los alumnos miraban atónitos la escena. Muchas chicas aún seguían en el trance de suspiros al ver las lágrimas en los ojos brillantes del profesor, tanto así que mas de una se conmovió ante el discurso.

Sin embargo, antes que Chihiro pudiese salir de su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Todos voltearon a ver quien había llegado. Era la maestra Sophie. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Varios de los estudiantes cercanos a la puerta huyeron hacia la parte posterior del salón. No se avecinaba nada bueno.

Howl –dijo la joven de manera impasible- Me tomé la libertad a darme la vuelta por aquí para ver como se está adaptando la niña nueva y ya comenzaste con tus cuentos chinos.

So… So… Sophie! –balbuceó El pelinegro mirando con horror a la mujer- ¡Fue solo una broma! ¡Tú sabes que solo te quiero a ti!

Hubo un "Uuuuh….!" general ante la revelación del profesor. No obstante, la cara de la profesora se mantenía imperturbable.

Sophie…? Linda…? –balbuceó.

¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no intentes ganarte a la gente con hipocresías? –exclamó la chica de golpe abriendo los ojos. La furia se veía reflejada en ellos.

Pero… pero… mi reputación… -trató de defenderse el pelinegro.

Me importa un cuerno tu reputación, Howl! –exclamó la chica caminando con paso firme hacía el susodicho.

No, no, mi oreja no! –suplicaba el maestro mientras su novia lo sacaba del salón tirándolo de la oreja- Cariño mío, corazón de mi alma, podrías dejar de ser tan inflexible con mi humilde exhibición de amor?

¡Ya madura! –exclamó y lo arrojó fuera del salón- Continúen con su lectura muchachos, el maestro y yo tenemos unas cosas de las cuales hablar – dijo Sophie con dulzura al alumnado antes de salir y cerrar de golpe la puerta.

Todos escucharon la discusión entre ambos docentes que iba alejándose cada vez más. El alumnado estaba completamente relajado ante lo ocurrido, solo Chihiro parecía no dar crédito a lo que ocurría.

Esto pasa todos los días, relájate, el estará bien –Dijo Pazu balanceándose en su silla.

¿To… todos los días? –articuló Chihiro.

Si –corroboró Kiki- El maestro Howl es muy sentimental con sus presentes, por favor, guarda esa rosa. No sabes el lio que se ganó el pobre.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó nuevamente Chihiro.

Por toda respuesta, se abrió la puerta nuevamente. Pero no era el maestro Howl, era Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, el líder del club de natación. Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar al ver que caminaba con serenidad al podio del profesor.

Vaya, pero que hace aquí? –susurró Satsuki- Chihiro-chan… oye, Chihiro-chan?

Pero Chihiro parecía en Shock. Miraba al representante del club de nado con la cara roja y el corazón le palpitaba.

Te sientes bien? Debes tener fiebre porque el profesor Howl ya se fue… - razonó Cita.

No, no… estoy bien- dijo la niña tratando de no ocultar su cara tras un libro abierto al revés.

Estimados compañeros- dijo Kohaku con voz clara y segura.

A Chihiro le dio escalofríos escucharlo hablar. Satsuki sonrió y rió por lo bajo.

Es mi deber informar que la alianza de nuestro grupo, el 6-A, será alianza con su grupo el 5-B por lo que necesito de un representante de este grupo para lo que la organización se refiere.

¡Propongo a Chihiro-chan! –exclamó Satsuki poniéndose en pie y elevando el brazo.

Chihiro sintió un vacio en el estomago… ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba Satsuki?

¡Me parece estupendo, secundo la propuesta! –dijo Lucita levantando el brazo también y sonriendo a Chihiro.

Pero… pero… -trató de decir la niña, pero quedó en blanco al notar que Kohaku la estaba mirando.

¡También lo apoyo, hay que dejar que demuestre sus habilidades a la clase! –dijo Pazu tallándose la nariz con el dedo.

El coro de aprobaciones comenzó a rondar el salón y de un momento a otro comenzaron a vociferan con palmas:

¡Ogino-san! ¡Ogino-san!

¡Es unánime, Chihiro-chan! –le felicitó Satsuki.

Pero, Satsuki-chan… -trató de protestar la niña.

También creo que harás un gran trabajo –dijo Kohaku son una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso fue suficiente como para que Chihiro se quedara muda y se hundió en el asiento. Todos consideraron eso como un si.

¡Perfecto! –exclamó Satsuki. Se puso en pie y se puso delante dela clase- ¡Muy bien compañeros es hora de demostrar que nuestra alianza es la más fuerte!

¡Si! –vitoreó el grupo con aplausos y gritos.

Ahora necesito que me acompañe, Ogino-san, Kusakabe-san –dijo Kohaku refiriéndose a las chicas.

Satsuki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Claro, pero creo que debo cuidar del grupo hasta que llegue el maestro Howl –dijo Satsuki tomando la mano de Chihiro quien aun estaba en estado de Shock y la llevó casi a rastras del salón- No se preocupen, adelántense, ya luego los alcanzó.

Satsuki empujó tanto a Kohaku como a Chihiro fuera del salón y cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas. Chihiro hubiera jurado que Satsuki la había cerrado el ojo un segundo antes. Ahí estaban los dos solos y a Chihiro le latía fuertemente el corazón. Pero no se explicaba el por qué. Miró a Kohaku y el parecía ligeramente sorprendido por la abrupta salida.

Kohaku carraspeó.

Bueno… creo que lo mejor será ir con Yubaba-sama y confirmar nuestros puestos en el grupo – dijo- Acompáñame, por favor.

Ah… seguro… - susurró la niña y se encaminó tras él.

La niña podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros y el viento que mecía los arboles. Los amplios pasillos estaban adornados con cerámicas amarillas con enredaderas que formaban parte de los pilares que sujetaban el alto techo y había candelabros elaborados cada cierto trecho. Era todo un conjunto encantador.

Kohaku permanecía en silencio mientras caminaba delante de ella. Parecía un chico serio, de pocas palabras. Chihiro caminaba con la cabeza gacha, preguntándose qué decirle al chico más popular de la escuela. Sería vergonzoso decir algo y que llegara a decir algo torpe. Prefería guardar silencio.

Disculpa, Ogino-san… -dijo el chico deteniéndose en seco.

Eh… si? –saltó la joven ante el abrupto cambio.

¿Te ha agradado la escuela? – dijo casi en un susurro.

Pues, por supuesto- dijo luego de un momento de sorpresa- Es un lugar muy hermoso, la gente aquí es muy gentil y me gustaría quedarme aquí hasta terminar la preparatoria.

Ya veo… -dijo aun sin girarse.

Creo que todos te quieren mucho aquí –dijo la niña sonriendo- Eres muy popular al parecer. Todos te admiran y quieren ser tus amigos. Debe ser genial tener tantos amigos.

Kohaku levanto un poco la cabeza.

Esas personas no quieren ser mis amigos –dijo en un susurro- Solo les agrado porque vengo de una escuela privada, mis padres viajan por el mundo y tengo buenas notas. Esos no son mis amigos.

Kohaku comenzó a caminar nuevamente dejando a Chihiro con los ojos en blanco. Había metido la pata. Se retorció las manos y elevó la voz.

Lo siento.

Kohaku se detuvo de golpe.


	6. Chapter 6

Creo que… creo que debo cuidar más lo que digo –dijo cabizbaja- Soy nueva aquí y casi no tengo amigos. Para mi es nuevo todo eso. Nunca he sido querida y para mi es completamente nuevo. No se distinguir entre quienes me mienten o quienes me dicen la verdad. Discúlpame si te ofendí. Lo siento de verdad.

Kohaku no dijo nada más y se limitó a seguir caminando. La niña solo le siguió.

El resto del trayecto estuvo especialmente silencioso. Subieron escaleras por montón. Chihiro ya comenzaba a sudar hasta que en la octava escalera pudo divisar unas enormes puertas que llegaban al techo de color rojo con manijas de color oro. El muchacho golpeó y de inmediato vio como las grandes puertas se habrían solas. Dentro de las puertas había otro par y al siguiente había otro par más. Todas las puertas automáticas se abrieron al mismo tiempo dando a conocer un pasillo enorme alfombrado. Ambos chicos siguieron por él hasta entrar a una enorme habitación que era la oficina de la directora.

El despacho era enorme. Cortinajes escarlata llenaban la habitación con enormes ventanales que daban paso a todo el patio. El dorado y el rojo predominaban los alrededores. Las alfombras carmesíes combinaban perfectamente con los muebles de caoba antiguos y una enorme chimenea despedía un calor agradable en todo el salón. Parecía un mundo completamente aparte al resto de la escuela.

Buenos días, directora- saludó Kohaku.

Buenos días, señora directora –dijo Chihiro con una reverencia.

Vaya, son los primeros en llegar – gruño la anciana- Firmen aquí y váyanse ya, estoy ocupada.

Les alargó una hoja y un lápiz sin siquiera levantar la vista. En la cabecera decía "Nombre del representante" y "grupo". Kohaku se encorvó en el escritorio escribir de manera prolija el nombre completo y su grupo. Le alcanzó a Chihiro la pluma y ella escribió con torpes garabatos en comparación a la caligrafía de Kohaku.

Ogino-san, toma – dijo la mujer dándole un trozo de papel- Es la combinación de tu casillero. Es el número 132 en el piso 3.

Muchas gracias, Directora- dijo Chihiro guardando el papel.

Eso es todo, pueden irse.

Con su permiso – se limitó a decir el joven con una reverencia y se dio media vuelta.

Eh… Con permiso –dijo Chihiro reverenciando a la anciana un par de veces y siguió al niño.

Ah… y _Haku_ – dijo la mujer elevando la mirada para clavarla en la nuca del muchacho.

Kohaku se detuvo.

Si? –dijo sin voltearse.

Lin no viene hoy. Encárgate de lo suyo después.

Entendido –respondió el niño y salió de la sala.

Chihiro se quedó en blanco. Se quedó de pie unos segundos. Yubaba había vuelto a su qué hacer y Haku se había marchado. Dio un respingo y salió presurosa del despacho y alcanzó a Kohaku.

¡Disculpa, perdón por la tardanza! –dijo finalmente al llegar junto a él.

Descuida –susurró él- A veces camino muy rápido.

La niña caminó en silencio junto a él hasta salir del pasillo. Las puertas automáticas se cerraron al mismo tiempo tras ellos dando un potente ruido al cerrarse por completo. El niño no se detuvo y camino rápidamente hasta las escaleras. Chihiro le siguió como pudo. Su andar aminoró el paso después de un par de pisos.

Mh… Oye… Disculpa… -trató de decir Chihiro intentando entablar la charla.

Kohaku se detuvo y la miró. La curiosidad estaba marcada en sus ojos.

Te disculpas mucho – dijo pensativamente- ¿Por qué lo haces? No has hecho nada malo.

Pues… - dijo la niña intercambiando miradas entre el rostro del chico y sus pies- Creo que soy muy lenta.

Eso no es nada imperdonable –dijo el niño sonriendo ligeramente- Debería disculparme yo contigo, no me percaté que no estaba solo.

No hay cuidado –respondió Chihiro con una sonrisa.

La castaña lo miró. Tenía unos maravillosos ojos verdes. Era realmente un niño hermoso…. ¡Otra vez! Chihiro comenzó a golpearse las mejillas. ¡En qué estaba pensando!

¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó el niño preocupado.

¿Oeh…? No, no! – exclamó la niña espantada- Se me durmieron las mejillas nada más…. Ejejeje…

Kohaku parpadeó un par de veces.

Eh… de acuerdo… - susurró aún extrañado- Están muy rojos, creo que te los golpeaste mucho.

No, no, estoy bien! –dijo girándose para disimular su sonrojo.

Si quieres puedo ayudarte –le insistió.

Muchas gracias, pero estoy bien – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Ambos retomaron la marcha. Chihiro quería conocer más a ese extraño joven. Dudaba volver a tener una oportunidad similar.

Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo Chihiro como quien no quiere la cosa.

El ojos verdes la miró un segundo y asintió de manera tensa.

Te gusta el mar? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

El joven quedó perplejo. Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

Sí, mucho – susurró- Por qué?

Lo extraño –respondió con aire nostálgico.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio. Kohaku se detuvo de golpe.

Es todo? – dijo elevando una ceja.

Todo qué? – preguntó la niña.

Kohaku vio la sinceridad en los ojos de la joven.

Nada – susurró.

Algo te sucede? – preguntó Chihiro con preocupación.

Nada –repitió.

Retomaron la marcha sin saber qué más aportar a la charla. Luego una idea se pasó por la mente de la niña. Casi se le olvidaba.

Chihiro se volteó.

¿Aún hay vacantes de natación? -Exclamó con emoción.

El joven tardó en reaccionar. Miró los ojos brillantes de Chihiro y suspiró.

Ya veo ¿Deseas formar parte? –dijo inexpresivamente.

¡Por supuesto! –dijo con emoción.

El chico se dio media vuelta.

¿Por qué? –dijo de manera desafiante.

Pues porque me gusta mucho nadar –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La misma respuesta que me dan. Todos me han preguntado si hay vacantes para la competencia. Incluso quienes ni siquiera saben nadar. _Nadie_ tiene una razón verdaderamente valida como para ser aceptado.


	7. Chapter 7

como podran apreciar esto solo sera informacion sobre mis fics, ya que muchos los tengo bastante abandonados y es un poco dificil actualizar porque a cada momento se me ocurren nuevas ideas o nuevos fics, asi que me he propuesto hacer un pequeño calendario y asi poner un poco mas de orden por aqui:

**lunes:** \- solo dime que me amas ( amour sucre)

\- besos llenos de sabor ( zootopia)

**martes:** \- como un hombre y su gato encontraron esperanza ( amour sucre)

\- como conquistar chicas segun los chicos ( zootopia)

**miercoles:** \- zootopia: reto ipod ( zootopia)

\- el diario de Touko ( pokemon)

**jueves:** \- la sombra del campeon ( pokemon)

\- la dama y el arcanine ( pokemon)

**viernes:** \- las cronicas de wilde ( zootopia)

\- susurro del corazon ( pokemon)

**sabado o domingo:** \- crossover ghibli


	8. Chapter 8

**ustedes disculparan por el retraso pero hasta ahi llega la historia original, en este capitulo he hecho lo posible porque quede con su escencia, espero la disfruten **

Chihiro abrió mucho los ojos. La indignación recorrió su ser. ¿Quién era ese niño cara-linda que venía a juzgar su pasión? Al ver que la niña no iba a decir nada, Kohaku retomó su camino dejándola atrás.

Eso no iba a quedarse así. Le tomó del brazo, le giró y lo encaró. Estaba furiosa.

¡Escúchame! – exclamó molesta a un atónito Kohaku -¡Adoro el agua! ¡Es un manantial de pureza y libertad! En ella me siento capaz y ligera. Puedo perderme en ella y olvidarme de mis problemas. Más que un deporte, es un estilo de vida. En mis casas anteriores tuve la suerte de tener el mar cerca de mí. Resplandecía con su belleza todos los días en mi ventana y no sabes cuánto lloré cuando lo dejé atrás. Ahora se me ha presentado la oportunidad de formar parte de un equipo de lo que más me gusta!¡Claro que lo quiero aprovechar!

Hubo un momento de silencio. La niña tenía la respiración agitada. Nunca se sintió más ofendida.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, Chihiro no lo vio venir: Kohaku soltó una débil risita. Chihiro lo quedó mirando estupefacta. En algún momento pensó que ese chico era completamente serio. Fue increíble escuchar su risa ¡Era como oír música! Chihiro lo soltó por la impresión.

¡Que entusiasta eres! – dijo de manera cariñosa- No había oído a nadie expresarse así del agua antes. Solo a mí.

¿Qué esperabas? –dijo la niña resoplando- ¿Por qué otra razón querría incluirme en un grupo si no fuera de mi más grande agrado?

El semblante de Kohaku se tornó súbitamente serio. Y suspiró. Finalmente acarició la cabeza de Chihiro y le dedicó una única sonrisa antes de darle una nueva caricia, esta vez en la mejilla.

Realmente eres muy rara – susurró y siguió caminando hasta las siguientes escaleras- Hay vacantes aún, por supuesto. Mañana en la tarde estarán las pruebas. Espero no me decepciones, porque seré uno de los evaluadores, si?

Chihiro se quedó atrás en estado de shock. Su cara debía tener una escala de rojos. ¡Kohaku acababa de acariciarle la cabeza y también la mejilla!

De serio a amable, de gruñón a cariñoso y serio otra vez.

¡Este chico es mitómano, bipolar o esta completamente loco!- pensó la niña ante los cambios bruscos de personalidad del ojiverde.

¿Ogino-san? – le despertó la voz de Kohaku- Howl-sensei ya ha de haber regresado a clase. Permíteme encaminarte a tu salón.

Ah… si… -dijo la niña aún contrariada y le siguió.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto del trayecto. La castaña se preguntaba qué estaría maquinando Kohaku en su cabeza. Era una persona muy cambiante. Bajaron los pocos pisos que faltaban y llegaron nuevamente al salón de Chihiro.

Aquí estamos de nuevo – dijo Kohaku deteniéndose frente al salón del 5-B.

Muchas gracias – dijo Chihiro con una reverencia- Prometo ser una buena líder de grupo y mañana me presentaré en las pruebas de natación.

Estaré esperándote – dijo el joven con una reverencia y un beso en la mano de la niña- Con tu permiso.

Chihiro lo vio marcharse y suspiró. Tomó la manija de la puerta y la corrió. El profesor Howl había vuelto, pero no estaba impartiendo la clase. Estaba sentado en su silla con la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Un aura azul rondaba su cabeza y parecía que nada lo movería.

Mh… profesor Howl?-dijo Chihiro acercándose al escritorio- Perdón la tardanza, tuve que ir a inscribirme como administradora de grupo en la oficina de la directora.

Ah…? – balbuceó el hombre elevando los ojos a la niña- Ah… si, claro. Ve a tu lugar, por favor…

El maestro abrió un cajón con manos torpes y sacó una pequeña vaca con rayas violeta de peluche y comenzó a acariciarla.

Verdad que tu si me entiendes, Moo-moo? –susurró.

Chihiro puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente obedeció en silencio y fue a sentarse a su lugar. Suspiró profundamente y se hundió en su asiento. No obstante su paz duró muy poco, dado que al levantar la vista vio a un grupo de niñas con un aura roja de ira.

Ogino Chihiro-san, verdad? –dijo una.

Eh… si, necesitan algo? – preguntó Chihiro poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa.

Oh nada… -dijo otra con despreocupación- Solo que tengas mucho cuidado con Nigihayami-kun.

¡Ese chico es nuestro, entendido? – exclamó una tercera encarándola.

Pe… pero… -intentó protestar la niña.

Lo vimos primero! Estas advertida! – exclamaron las tres al unísono y luego se fueron como espectros al fondo del salón para observarla.

Chihiro sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espina al mirarlas y luego se volteó muy tensa. Tomó un libro y cubrió su rostro con él.

Que les hice? –susurró escondida.

No te preocupes por ellas –dijo Satsuki apareciendo a su lado- Solo están verdes de envidia. Eres la única que ha tenido tiempo a solas con él a parte de Marnie.

¡Satsuki-chan! –exclamó Chihiro poniéndose en pie- ¿y quien en ella?¿Por qué nos dejarte solos a Nigihayami-kun y a mi?

¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No…! Bueno… si… pero… ah! –exclamó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- Por qué me pasa esto en mi primer día?

Al menos pasaste un rato agradable con él? –dijo Satsuki en tono confidente- Marnie y Haku son intimos amigos hasta donde yo se.

Chihiro lo meditó un poco. No estaba segura de su respuesta y de conocer a esa chica.

Mh… La verdad, no lo sé – dijo pensativamente- Casi no hablamos y tiene cambios de humor contante. Se pone tenso y relajado de un momento a otro y parece que no le agrada la compañía indeseada. Es una persona muy especial y creo que no estoy lista para ver a esa tal Marnie.

Satsuki la quedó mirando boquiabierta y luego suspiró.

Estuviste a solas con el chico más popular de la escuela y solo puedes decirme eso?

Debería decir algo más?- dijo poniendo su mano en el mentón- De forma física todos lo conocen más que yo.

Pues si – admitió su amiga- Poco he podido hablar yo con él de todas formas, incluso siendo la presidenta del grupo. Aún en las reuniones del comité se mantiene al margen. Es un enigma andante, y por cierto Marnie es la chica mas guapa de la escuela.

Chihiro la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Sintió una horrible punzada en el estómago.

Satsuki, acaso él te gusta? –susurró con voz tensa.

OEH? No no! –exclamó espantada- Claro que no!

Se inclinó a la altura de se oído y susurró.

A mí me gusta un chico de este grupo –dijo.

Ah… ya veo- suspiró aliviada.

La punzada desapareció tan rápido como llegó. ¿Pero que le ocurría?

No, Moo-moo – escucharon decir al maestro aun hablándole a su vaca de peluche- El cielo no llora cuando llueve. Son las lágrimas del sol porque nadie puede verlo…

El maestro intensificó el aura azulada a su alrededor y comenzó a tararear "Itsi bitsi araña". Tanto Satsuki como Chihiro lo quedaron viendo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Qué le…? –trató de consultar Chihiro.

No preguntes –le cortó Satsuki rápidamente- No todavía.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso.

Pueden salir – dijo el maestro a la clase.

Otra clase de inglés sin hacer nada – dijo Pazu estirándose- La verdad no entiendo por qué el maestro Howl se deja mangonear así por Sophie-sensei.

Sophie-sensei tiene toda la razón al regañarlo – dijo Kiki tomando sus libros- El maestro Howl debería serle fiel y guardar esas lindas palabras solo para ella.

Es mi culpa que el maestro esté en ese estado? – dijo Chihiro parpadeando.

No, no –negó shita- El maestro Howl es así con todas las chicas y no aprende la lección. La semana pasada estuvo tres veces en ese estado, la primera por que la directora gano el ultimo panecillo que tanto le gustan a el, la segunda fue cuando " misteriosamente" moo-moo desaparecio y la ultima fue cuando la sobrina de la directora llego aquí y ella rechazo comer con él y con sophie .

Había algo que le rondaba en la cabeza de Chihiro desde la mañana.

Shita-san, tu apellido es Laputa? – preguntó Chihiro.

Si –admitió- Mi familia es la dueña de este colegio. Ha pasado de generación en generación por mucho tiempo.

O sea que ella tiene algo de autoridad aquí. Puede hablarle a Yubaba y exigirle cosas. – dijo Satsuki sonriendo.

No es eso –dijo la niña ligeramente ruborizada- Mi deber es cuidar que la directora esté haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando el colegio nada mas.

Vaya… - dijo Chihiro sorprendida- Es increíble, es como la supervisora de la directora.

Salieron todos juntos del salón y se dirigieron a los casilleros. Solo entonces Chihiro tomó en cuenta el papelito que tenía en su bolsillo.

Aquí están los 110? – preguntó a Satsuki- El mío es el 132. Acaban de asignármelo.

Están mas allá, cerca del salón de junto –le señaló su amiga metiendo sus libros a su casillero.

El mío debe estar por aquí – susurró mientras se alejaba cada vez más de los de sus compañeros.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la corrida de los 130.

129, 130, 131… aquí está! – exclamó.

Había una persona en el 133 que tenía la cabeza hundida en su casillero. Chihiro se quitó la mochila, pero estaba mal cerrada. Todos sus útiles quedaron regados por el piso.

Ah! Oh no! – exclamó mientras tomaba sus cosas- Qué desastre!

Déjanos ayudarte –dijeron los del casillero vecino.

Eres muy amable… ah! – exclamó Chihiro al ver quien era.

Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi estaba en el piso ayudándole junto a una chica rubia de alucinante cabellera.


	9. Chapter 9

Increíble, también somos compañeros de casillero – dijo con una ligera sonrisa- Parece que estoy condenado a tenerte cerca.

La agradable sorpresa se convirtió en indignación.

Lo dices como si no fuera grato tenerme– le respondió la niña haciendo un mohín- Lamento haberte arruinado el momento con tu chica.

Luego te busco Marnie.

De acuerdo.

No creo haberte hecho algo tan malo como para que me trates así…

Pues todo el día he tratado de ser amable nada más, pero cuando intento hablarte siempre estás a la defensiva…

Kohaku la quedó mirando directamente a los ojos. Chihiro lo notó y desvió la mirada con las mejillas encendidas. El joven cerró los ojos y exhaló.

No es eso – poniéndose en pie.

¿Qué otra cosa puede significar?

No entiendes nada.

Kohaku le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera en pie.

Creo entender lo suficiente, gracias - respondió de manera despectiva ignorando la mano ofrecida y poniéndose en pie.

Se miraron un momento con seriedad y él suspiró finalmente. Se giró a sacar sus libros como sin decir más. Chihiro giró su cabeza a su casillero y leyó la combinación; le intentó abrir, pero no se movió. Intentó varias veces más pero sin resultados. Refunfuñó, nada bueno le estaba pasando ese día. No obstante, cuando se estaba por rendir, Kohaku le dio un rápido golpe en el centro y abrió dando un rechinido.

Tu casillero está así por la falta de uso – dijo sin mirarla- Dejará de hacer eso cuando comiences a usarlo.

Gracias –dijo la niña con desdén y metiendo sus cosas.

El joven frunció los labios e intentó que sus ojos se encontraran.

Escúchame – le dijo- No quiero ser grosero contigo.

Pues estas fracasando - espetó la niña cerrando su casillero de golpe- Discúlpame si consideras que conocerme fue un infortunio y discúlpame por interrumpir.

De verdad que no entiendes nada –dijo con el ceño fruncido cerrando también su casillero con fuerza y manchándose.

Se miraron intensamente unos momentos en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Haku se marchó sin pronunciar palabra. Chihiro lo vio alejarse y se volteó furiosa. Hubiese deseado no haberlo hecho. Todo el pasillo se había detenido a ver su acalorada conversación con Kohaku. Muchos estaban estupefactos mirándola y otros más observaban a Kohaku alejarse. Los cuchicheos comenzaron a hacerse presentes y Chihiro se maldijo por aquel arrebato de valor que tuvo frente al ojiverde. Pero su alivio llegó cuando Satsuki fue en su rescate.

Muy bien, circulen, no hay nada que ver aquí! –decía haciendo ademanes con los brazos.

Los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse, no sin antes mirar confundidos y estupefactos a la castaña. Pero muchos otros insistían en cuchichear en su lugar. Satsuki suspiró ante este hecho y tomó a Chihiro por la mano para llevarla lejos. Se volteó, tomó un profundo trago de aire y encaró a la niña.

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – exclamó con los ojos en blanco.

Hacer el qué? –dijo Chihiro muy aturdida.

Hacer que Nigihayami hablara y, más sorprendente aún, elevara la voz! –decía como si hablara de algo inverosímil- Eso… eso… vaya! Es algo que jamás nadie logró. ¡Hasta hiciste que su piel lisa se frunciera de molestia!

¿No es algo exagerado reaccionar así? –trató de razonar Chihiro.

¡Pero es el chico más popular de la escuela! –exclamó boquiabierta-¡Famoso por ser imperturbable a toda prueba! Todas las chicas de esta escuela alguna vez soñaron con conseguir la mitad de la atención que acaba de ponerte por solo 5 segundos!

Pero… - trató de protestar Chihiro.

¿Qué le hiciste? –volvió a preguntar- De los tres meses que ha estado aquí, jamás le dirigió la palabra a ninguna chica si no es necesario solo a la rubia que conociste.

Yo solo… solo… solo le hablé con sinceridad.

Satsuki parpadeó y se alejó para quedar a una distancia prudente de Chihiro. Sonrió y se golpeó la cabeza.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué nunca le habla a nadie! –dijo casi regodeándose.

Por qué lo dices? –preguntó la castaña.

Verás, Nigihayami casi no habla con nadie, solo está prendado en su mundo y para él no existe nadie más, solo se sabe que pasa mucho tiempo con Marnie y muchas son las teorías de lo que son. Muchas chicas han querido acercársele pero nada… ¡No logran ni una mirada!

¿Tan raro es que me hable entonces? –perpleja.

¡Tú que has llegado solo hoy has logrado más que nadie! Es por eso que es algo tan chocante… Ahora solo queda pensar a que se debe eso.

Ah… entiendo –dijo la niña aun confundida- No es muy trascendente, creo yo. Parece que solo hablamos para pelearnos.

En fin –dijo su amiga sonriendo- Discúlpame por el mal rato, déjame enseñarte algo de la escuela durante el receso.

Muy bien, no quiero perderme sola por aquí –confesó.

Satsuki la invitó a recorrer los pasillos mostrándole el gimnasio y los baños en el primer piso, los salones de música y arte en el tercer piso y el área de cocina en el quinto. Durante el trayecto escuchó cuchicheos a sus espaldas y a niños observándola por donde pasaba. Las miradas variaban entre enojo, sorpresa y envidia.

Eh… Satsuki… -dijo Chihiro en un susurro- Mejor nos apuramos.

No obstante, no pudieron avanzar más dado que el timbre anunció la entrada a la siguiente clase.

¡Mira nada más! – dijo Satsuki – Ya es hora de literatura con la novia del maestro Howl!

Chihiro y Satsuki volvieron a los casilleros a sacar sus cuadernos. Para suerte de Chihiro, Kohaku no estaba ahí cuando llegó.

La maestra Sophie Hatter era muy buena maestra. Era dulce o de carácter fuerte según la situación lo ameritaba. Sonrió con amabilidad a una niña que le hacía una pregunta y persiguió con una escoba a un chico que lanzó una bola de papel a un compañero, acompañado de las risas de la clase.

La clase finalizó con el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo.

El día se ha ido muy rápido! –dijo Satsuki estirándose mientras se dirigían a los casilleros.

La maestra Sophie parece muy amable –dijo Chihiro- Por qué el maestro Howl se pone así?

Satsuki suspiró con una sonrisa en la boca.

Sophie es la única inmune a sus "encantos" –explicó- Si bien lo ama, no cae rendida a sus palabras, sino de su calidad como persona. Solo Sophie lo conoce como es y lo acepta como tal. Solo que él aún tiene la costumbre de ser un don Juan empedernido.

Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Porque estábamos frente al profesor Howl. Si él vuelve a escuchar que Sophie es la única mujer que el no tiene bajo su poder, se deprime aún más.

Chihiro sonrió. El pobre maestro Howl debía ser un ego maníaco. Al menos la profesora Sophie lo mantenía a raya. Llegaron a los casilleros, pero Kohaku aún no había llegado. Sacó su almuerzo, pero antes de irse, notó una pequeña tarjeta que sobresalía del casillero de su vecino. Chihiro frunció el ceño, la pequeña parte del sobre era de color rosa.

Una carta de amor –susurró y cerró su casillero con fuerza.

Dio media vuelta y se fue con los labios fruncidos dando zancadas pasando junto a Satsuki.

¿Qué se cree?-pensó furiosa- Debe ser genial ser el niño bonito de la escuela, que te manden cartas de amor y demás. Apuesto que debe ser tan ego maniaco como Howl .

Se detuvo de golpe. Eso era estúpido, ¿por qué debía de importarle si le llegaban mil cartas de amor?

Chihiro ! –gritó Satsuki para alcanzarla- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Nada realmente–dijo suspirando y fingió una sonrisa- Vamos a comer ya? Estoy famélica! –exclamó sin animo.

Ah… bien –dijo su amiga confundida- Vamos a sentarnos al césped, te parece?

Si! –exclamó con una sonrisa forzada.

Debía quitarse a Kohaku Nigihayami de su cabeza.

Satsuki caminó en silencio junto a Chihiro. Bajaron al patio donde habían grandes arboles y enredaderas dando un ambiente boscoso a los alrededores. Se sentaron en el césped junto a dos grandes arboles que les daban sombra. Satsuki estiró una lona azul que llevaba y se sentaron en ella.

¿Qué traes de almuerzo? –dijo Satsuki destapando su contenedor- Yo traje arroz con pulpitos de salchicha y verduras…. Chihiro ?

Pero Chihiro ni siquiera había abierto el suyo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y un aire de tristeza en su cara.

Qué ocurre, Chihiro ? –le preguntó su amiga.

No lo sé, Satsuki –se sinceró- Esta mañana ha sido muy loca para mí, en especial… porque tuve que conocerlo a él. No me había sentido tan nerviosa frente a alguien ni por asomo.

Satsuki asintió. Sabía perfectamente a quien se refería. Tomó un pulpito y lo masticó tranquilamente antes de responder.

Acabo de ver un sobre rosa sobresaliendo de su casillero- explicó- No sé por qué ha de importarme, pero me molesta. No se que me pasa, yo no soy así…

Mh… No puedo decirte nada –dijo sonriendo- Chihiro es tu primer día de clases, aún queda mucho del año y no apresures las cosas. ¡Solo hoy has logrado algo que ninguna chica ha logrado en tres meses! Solo necesitas tiempo, paciencia y convivir con él para saber el por qué de esa molestia.

Chihiro la miró y sonrió. Satsuki era lo que siempre imaginó a una amiga de verdad y ahora por fin sentía que tenía una.

Gracias, Satsuki –dijo destapando su almuerzo- Y mira, traigo arroz con huevo frito y vegetales encurtidos.

Dame eso! –dijo sacándole un pepinillo y llevándoselo a la boca.

Oye! No es justo! –dijo tomando un pulpito de su almuerzo- Ahora estamos a mano.

Rieron juntas y almorzaron con tranquilidad hasta llegada la hora de volver.

Qué toca ahora? –preguntó Chihiro encaminándose a sacar sus libros.

Matemáticas –dijo con un resoplido- En el cuarto piso, con el profesor Porco Rosso.

¿Qué ocurre?

No me gustan las matemáticas –admitió con una media sonrisa- Y el profesor es muy estricto.

Vamos, que se nos hace tarde –dijo cerrando su casillero sin mirar al de Kohaku.

El maestro Porco Rosso era realmente estricto. Escribió unas ecuaciones imposibles en el pizarrón y tan largas que ocuparon más de una hoja en el cuaderno de Chihiro.

¡Deben apreciar las matemáticas! –explicaba mientras su cara de cerdo se ponía de color rojo al gritar- Tienen que ser hábiles, discretos e inteligentes para ganar la guerra a esta maldita asignatura! ¡Como soldados de la segunda guerra mundial!

Si, profesor… -dijeron algunos sin ánimo.

¡NO LOS OIGO! –exclamó.

¡SI, PROFESOR! –gritaron todos.

Llamó a Pazu y a Kiki al pizarrón, donde Pazu acabó rápidamente obteniendo la respuesta correcta y Kiki tenía un torbellino de números sin sentido. Finalmente terminó el día y se dirigieron por última vez a los casilleros. Satsuki esperaba a Chihiro mientras esta sacaba su mochila. La carta rosa ya no estaba. Kohaku había vuelto a su casillero y con el ese sobre rosa en la mano. Lo más probable es que esté haciendo algo… de lo que sea no era su incumbencia, por supuesto.

Vamos, Chihiro –le decía Satsuki.

¡Ya casi termino!- dijo mirando el interior de su mochila- ¡Ay no… olvide mi libro de matemáticas en el salón!

Te acompaño

No, no, adelántate- dijo- Yo voy y vuelvo.

Chihiro corrió y subió las escaleras. Llegó casi sin aliento al cuarto piso y se dirigió al salón del profesor Porco Rosso. Llegó a la puerta pero por la ventanilla pudo ver que había tres personas dentro de ella. Descorrió un poco la puerta para poder mirar dentro del salón.

Por eso… quería decirte que… me gustas mucho –dijo una voz femenina.

Muchas gracias –dijo otra voz.

A Chihiro le dio un vuelco el corazón reconocer esa otra voz. Y miró con más atención.

Pero…- continuó Kohaku- Lamento decirte que no correspondo a esos sentimientos. Espero me disculpes, hora de irnos Marnie.

El chico hizo una reverencia a la niña. La chica se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta. Abrió de golpe y se fue. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de Chihiro. Los sollozos se perdieron al final de la escalera.

Eso fue duro, sabes.

Eso no importa, tu ya deberías de saber de esto.

Chihiro miró el interior del salón. Kohaku estaba de pie mirando por la ventana y tenía un sobre rosa en sus manos y aquella chica junto a el mirando al patio. La niña entró con cautela.

Dis… disculpa –dijo con timidez.

El chico se dio media vuelta sorprendido.

¿Qué haces aquí? –le reclamó.

La niña se exaltó.

Discúlpame, no quise interrumpir. Solo olvidé mi libro aquí.

Chihiro se acercó rápidamente al pupitre que había usado. Efectivamente, estaba su libro ahí.

Creo… creo que mejor los dejo solos –dijo abrazando su libro- Nos vemos.

Ogino … -dijo aun estupefacto- Creo que no debiste ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Bueno al parecer yo sobro aquí, nos vemos después Haku, suerte niña.

Cuando Marnie salio del salion Haku dio un par de pasos cautelosos a la niña. Chihiro levantó la vista para mirarlo. Mantenía su semblante calmo. ¡Por DIOS, tenía que controlarse! Inhaló aire.

¿Sabes? Medio me lo veía venir –dijo con cautela.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó el joven parpadeando.

-Esta mañana vi el sobre rosa. Me imaginé que era para algo así. Discúlpame, por favor, no quería ser inoportuna.

-Ya veo…

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué no fuiste a los casilleros después de almuerzo? –dijo mirando sus pies.

\- No, lo siento, tenia cosas que hacer

\- Ya veo –repitió.

-Ogino …

-Satsuki me está esperando- le interrumpió- Debe estar preocupada. Nos vemos luego.

E… espera –trató de decir el chico.

Pero Chihiro ya se había ido y Kohaku quedó solo en el salón. La niña corrió con los dedos crispados sobre el libro. Bajó volando las escaleras con la cabeza hecha un lío. ¡Realmente ese día estaba completamente de cabeza! ¡Primero el maestro que hablaba con el peluche de vaca y ahora el chico más popular de la escuela rechaza a una linda joven sin emoción alguna! Llegó a la salida en un parpadeo. Satsuki la esperaba mirando su reloj de muñeca.

¡Por fi….! –se interrumpió al ver el estado de su amiga.

Chihiro se apoyó en una pared para recuperar el aliento.

¿Chihiro , ocurre algo? –le preocupó alarmada ante la carrera que había protagonizado la niña-Tranquila. No estoy molesta por esperar, toma aire, calma.

Vi… vi… -trataba de decir la niña aclarándose la garganta- ¡Vi como Nigihayami rechazaba a una chica….!

¿Cómo? – se extrañó Satsuki.

¡La de la carta! –exclamó- Lo citó después de clases en el aula de matemáticas y… y vi como se le declaraba y el se excusaba de no sentir lo mismo…

Satsuki puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Y los viste? –preguntó.

Si… Él me vio y me pidió disculpas por lo acontecido –dijo guardando su libro en el bolso.

¿Disculpas? –se extrañó su amiga.

Quizás solo pensó que me sentía incomoda, nada mas. Tal vez fue muy grosero dejarlo hablando solo en el salón…

Satsuki la quedó mirando un momento. Chihiro era un imán de problemas. Le pasó el brazo por el cuello y le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

¡Creo que contigo no me aburriré en toda mi vida! – dijo mientras reía- ¡Cuanta cosa te ha ocurrido! ¡Y solo ha sido tu primer día!

Si sigo así terminaré siendo raptada por extraterrestres a mitad de año –se sinceró la castaña no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa.

Chihiro, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- esa voz de dulce melodía interrumpio a las dos chicas, Marnie estaba a pocos metros de ellas, su mirada era tan serena que fácilmente sabría a donde iria esa charla.

claro


	10. Chapter 10

un aviso rapido y de suma importancia

debido a que varios de mis fics fueron extremadamente criticados con comentarios muy malos pues habia decidido dar por terminadas

todas las historias, pero, creo que seria mejor continuar ya sea en esta cuenta o en otra eso aun no lo decido, de hecho ustedes decidiran que pasa con las historias

igual estoy borrando fics de mi perfil asi que mil perdones si seguias alguna en particular, me quedare con las que mas han participado con sus comentarios o agregandolas a sus favoritos.

noticia 2: crossover ghibli esta siendo muy comentada y muchas aclaman un capitulo mas, de hecho ya casi tengo terminado el capitulo, solo me gustaria que me dijeran que personajes quieren que introduzca

o si quieren ver a alguna pareja en particular, sabemos que hay infinidad de personajes pero muchos ya son mayores y eso creo que seria bueno hacer otro crossover ghibli pero con personajes mas adultos.

bueno seria todo por el momento, si tienen alguna idea que les guste que haga para el fic solo comenten y con gusto hare un gran esuerzo por complacerlas.


	11. Chapter 11

antes que nada una disculpa por ya no seguir con la historia, pero en varios fics me dejaron comentarios negativos y la verdad me dolio mucho que criticaran tan mal a mis historias, pero despues de pensarlo ( mucho ) de decidido continuar, debo admitir que se me esta olvidando lo que ya he escrito asi que si ven algo raro me dicen para corregirlo, igual antes que nada varios por aqui son nuevos en leer esta historia, asi que primero dejare una lista de los personajes que estaran participando en el fic, dentro de unas horas o quiza menos subire el capitulo.

Chihiro Ogino-10 Años

Satsuki Kusakabe- 10 Años

Mei Kusakabe- 7 Años

Profesora Lin- 22 Años- Especialidad- Gimnacia

Profesor Howl- 27 Años- Especialidad- Lengua Extranjera

Profesora Sophie- 22 Años- Especialidad- Lenguaje

Kohaku Higihayami- 10 Años

Ashitaka- 16 Años

San- 16 Años- Miembro Del Grupo Ecologico

Shizuku Tsukishima- 14 Años- Ayudante De Biblioteca

Seiji Amazawa- 14 Años- Encargado De Tutorias

Noboru- 12 Años

Ponyo- 10 Años

Nonoko- 10 Años

Arriety- 14 Años- Miembro Del Club De Exploracion

Sho- 14 Años

Umi- 16 Años

Profesores Chage Y Aska- 25 Años- Especialidad- Musica

Mark- 10 Años- Hermano Menor Del Profesor Howl

Haru- 16 Años

Kaguya- 16 Años- Miembro Del Club De Teatro Y Danza

Naussica- 16 Años- Miembro Del Club De Exploracion

Pazu- 10 Años- Miembro Del Club De Musica

Shita- 10 Años- Miembro Del Club De Cocina

Profesora Dola- Encargada Del Club De Exploracion

Profesor Muska- Especialidad- Literatura

Kiki- 10 Años

Tombo- 10 Años

Osono- Encargada De La Cafeteria Escolar

Ursula- 16 Años

Taeko- 10 Años

Profesor Porco Rosso ( Marco Pagot)- Especialidad- Matematicas

Fio Piccolo- 16 Años- Miembro Del Club

Gina- Especialidad- Canto

Donald Curtis- Especialidad- Filosofia

Hunbert Von Gikkingen ( Baron)- Encargado De La Biblioteca

Sin Cara- Ayudante De La Directora Escolar Y Conseje

Muta- Encargado De La Vigilancia ( Velador)

Toto- Ayudante De La Cafeteria Escolar

Yuki- 16 Años

Lune-16 Años

Sosuke- 10 Años

Profesor Fujimoto- Especialidad- Quimica

Shun Kazama- 16 Años- Miembro Del Periodico Escolar

Shiro Mizunuma- 16 Años -Miembro Y Jefe Del Periodico Escolar

Sora Matsuzaki- 14 Años

Profesor Jiro Horikoshi- Especialidad- Geografia

Profesora Naoko- Especialidad- Historia Y Arte

Anna- 10 Años

Marnie- 10 Años- Miembro Del Club De Arte


	12. Chapter 12

Parte 1

"Más vale que lo cuides, pensaste que no me daría cuenta

Al ver que lo miras como yo

Me hará feliz verlo más interesado en ti

¡Solo que es mi amigo!

Solo recuerda esto, él tiene un carácter que solo yo comprendo

Pero ten paciencia y veras que puede ser el chico más tierno que conozcas

Cuenta conmigo para conquistarlo, si asi lo quieres"

Eso fue lo que la niña recordó entre sus pensamientos, Marnie parecía dura con sus palabras, pero sabia del porque, a Chihiro solo le tomo un solo dia para darse cuenta que sentía algo nuevo por aquel chico misterioso, le dio todo, había sido dura con ella al pensar mal de ella.

-Es hora… de que me duerma.- Dijo entre suspiros, miró por última vez a través de su ventana, se acercó a la cómoda y apagó la luz, se aproximó a la ventana y con el último suspiro cerró las cortinas y cayó rendida en su cama, más no supo de ella hasta el amanecer, pero en su rostro de dibujaba una dulce sonrisa, probablemente un sueño placentero, del dia que le esperaba, quizás en la prueba de natación se relajaría, el agua siempre tenia ese efecto en ella.

-Chihiro, despierta.- Su madre estaba arrodillada frente a ella.

\- ¿Mm?...- Chihiro abrió sus ojos y luego se los froto.- ¿Mamá?... ¿Qué hora es?-

\- Es muy tarde para ser temprano, pero muy temprano para ser tarde, todo depende de cómo lo veas tú.- Dijo la madre de Chihiro sonriéndole mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el brazo de su hija, la dejo allí unos segundos para asegurarse de que estaba despierta y así mirándola muy de cerca y segura que no volvería a dormirse retiró su mano y se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.-

\- ¡Ouuuch…!- Tenía como rutina levantarse y tropezarse con sus zapatos, por más que le dijeran que debía ser ordenada, pero tropezaba siempre con la misma piedra.

-Baja en quince minutos más, te iré a preparar el desayuno, por cierto tu padre ya se fue al trabajo.- Antes que la mujer pasara por el marco de la puerta…

-¿¡Qué! ¿y Satsuki? - Gritaba bastante exaltada, su madre sólo rió por la forma en que su adorable hija gritaba.

-No te preocupes, Satsuki me dijo que pasaría por ti en 20 minutos.-Diciendo eso volvió a la puerta y la atravesó esperando así poder ir a preparar el desayuno.-

Luego de unos minutos una muy entusiasta Satsuki apareció junto con otra chica de la cual no recordaba su nombre , las dos chicas saludaron formalmente.

-Buenos días señora, ¿cómo está?, por cierto ¿se encontrará Chihiro lista?- Dijo Satsuki sin prestar atención a si la señora le dio respuesta a la primera pregunta, pero si muy atenta a escuchar la segunda-

-¡E- Estoy lista!- Se oía muy lejana la voz de Chihiro, luego se escucha el fuerte golpeteo de sus zapatos de levantarse en las escaleras- Buen día Satsuki.

-Buenos días Chihiro, ¿estás lista?- Decía con una voz muy alegre, su cara era la misma alegría.

-Sí, sí, Adiós mamá- En realidad sus palabras se escuchaban muy entrecortada por la forma en la que estaba arreglándose los zapatos, iba saltando en un pie hasta el vehículo mientras se acomodaba el otro pie-

-Hasta pronto Chihiro, cuídense chicas.

-claro, adiós.

-Ya hemos llegado-

-Gracias al cielo que no llegamos tarde.

-¿Chihiro, estas bien?- Satsuki miro extraña a la niña-

-¡Ah! Si, eso creo.

-No te creo… en fin,Chihiro… quería presentarte a alguien, ella es Ponyo- Decía muy alegre-

-Bonito cabello

-Eres muy chistosa, oigan, comamos juntas hoy.-

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, ¿le parece si nos encontramos en la cafetería?-

-Sí, sí, será nuestra primera comida juntas- Satsuki parecía bastante feliz, la mayoría de las veces solia llevar su almuerzo, pero este año se había prometido hacer nuevas amigas.

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuál es nuestra primera clase?.-

-Quimica.- ambas niñas contestaron sin ganas.

Las tres niñas se fueron directo a su salón, todavía era muy temprano para que comenzaran las clases, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para conversar los chismes del dia, cuando Chihiro estaba a punto de salir un momento choco con alguien.

-Buen día Chihiro-

-Hmph…- No es que a ella le desagradará Marnie pero la platica de ayer aun no le dejaba del todo tranquila.- Buenos días Marnie.- Al oír eso la niña se da vuelta y le sonríe de forma encantadora.

Chihiro siguió su camino, ya cuando venía de vuelta se encontró con Haku en realidad no quería verlo tan temprano, aunque muy en su interior se moria de ganas por hablar con el

-¡Chihiro! ¡es hora de la clase!-Satsuki la saco de sus pensamientos mientras decidio regresar a su salon.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Ponyo preguntaba mientras posaba su mirada hacia el profesor.

-¡Nada! Pero siento algo raro en el estomago.-

-Tendras que ir a enfermería ¿no?-

-Si es que… no es nada grave y no quiero salir de las clases, ire en el descanso

-Que graciosa eres… pero bueno supongo que debería decirte que mi papá es el maestro mas distraído, puedes salir y el no se daría cuenta

-Vaya… bueno supongo aun asi ire después.


End file.
